Twins x 2
by Meggiemoo10
Summary: Izumi lied and said she didn’t have any siblings. It wasn’t exactly lying though because her only sibling was dead. Or so she thought… R&R Plz!
1. It's hot, really hot

Chapter 1: It's hot, really hot  
  
School was out. The summer's humidity and wishes from people that it would rain hung in the air. You could almost see the tree's sweating tiny beads of water through their rough bark. There was a group of five teenagers and a child under a huge tree that shaded them all.  
  
"It's sweltering out here" said Izumi exhausted. "Huh, don't use such big words?" said JP looking dumbfounded. Everyone stared at him as sweat dropped. "It means it's hot out here" said Izumi talking to him very slowly like he was in Preschool. "Ooohh. of coarse it's hot you're here" JP said jokingly. Then he started to laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. Everyone's sweat dropped once more as they looked blankly at JP then at each other. "And he's supposed to be the older, smarter, and more mature one" whispered Koji under his breath. "Heh, I heard that!" shouted JP. "So" Koji said coldly. "Ss-o, it was mean" JP said in a soft innocent voice.  
  
Not wanting an argument Takuya quickly changed the subject. "So, exactly what are we doing at the park when we could be in our nicely air-conditioned houses?" Takuya suddenly asked. "Don't ask me it was Tommy's bright idea!" said Koji sharply. "Well, our air-conditioner got busted last summer!" said Tommy quickly in defense. "Mine is broken also" said Izumi, Koji, and Kouichi in unison. "I don't have one" says JP.  
  
"I do, and it's still workin', everyone to my house" yelled Takuya as he pointed his index finger in some direction. They got up out from under the tree and the cool shade. They made their way down the sidewalk.  
  
The sun began to set. The sky turned an orange-yellow color as it started to bleed in with some pinks and purples surrounding the edges of the few clouds that were spread out randomly across the harmoniously open sky. There was almost no one in site. They were probably in their nice air- conditioned houses on the couch watching Monday night football.  
  
It was too blistering outside to talk much so they mostly kept quiet. They walked in pairs, passing the remaining edges of the parks trees. The afternoon sun shown through the trees limbs making interesting shadows on the ground and passer byes. Tommy and Takuya were first, Kouichi and JP second, and Izumi and Koji last.  
  
They barely made it to Takuya's front door without melting into a puddle of sludge or just evaporating into thin air. He opened his door to get a face full of freezing cold air. He immediately turned into an icicle. "EEeee" he screamed! "I-I th-th-ink so-someone t-t-turned it up t-too h-igh" Takuya tried to shout but failed. "Always pointing out the obvious" Koji muttered as they all walked in the frosty arctic room. "I'll g-g-go turn i-it down" Takuya said teeth chattering.  
  
He walked as fast as he could then turned it down a notch. Slowly it started to become warmer, yet still cool. "So now what do you want to do?" questioned Takuya. "VIDEO GAMES!!!" cheered Tommy. "Alright, Tommy you get it set up and I'll be there in a couple minutes, I have to go check the mail" said Takuya rushing out the door so not to let any of the cold out. Tommy got it ready with no problems at all. "Let's see what the weather's going to be like tomorrow really fast" suggested Kouichi. "Why bother bro, it's been the same weather forecast for the last six weeks" said Koji, Kouichi's younger identical twin brother. "Ya, you're probably right, let's just watch the NFL" agreed Kouichi. "So they turn the channel to watch the game, but it just came out as static. "Not much mail" said Takuya walking in the door and shutting it. "Hey Takuya I think there is something wrong with your TV" said Izumi. Suddenly a voice could be hardly heard through the static. It was Ophanimon!  
  
Chapter Quote:  
  
"Everyone is created equal!!! If they put their pants on one leg at a time, then they are no better than me." ~ A friend of my dads  
  
He said this when they were in the air force together. I guess one of the higher authority people was treating him really badly and he stood up to him. 


	2. Ready, set, go!

Chapter 2: Ready, set, go!  
  
"Ophanimon is that you?" Tommy slowly asked unsure of himself. "Yes child it is I, Ophanimon, and we need your help back in the digital world!" Ophanimon said sounding rushed. "Do you want us to come now?" JP asked. "No, you my have an hour to get ready, but no longer" Ophanimon said. And with that the voice and the static were gone and football appeared back on the television screen. Takuya clicked off the TV and looked at everyone sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Izumi hurry and grab a pen and paper!" ordered Takuya. Izumi ran to the telephone and took a pen and a note pad that is used to jot down people's phone numbers easily; she sat back down on the couch almost jumping sideways to get there as fast as possible. "Guys think of supplies that we wished we had before when we went to the digital world" Takuya commanded. "Izumi write these down" Takuya said.  
  
"Sleeping bags and back packs" Kouichi suggested. "Okay" Izumi said writing it all down. "Coats" Koji said coolly. Izumi glanced up remembering when he had lent her his coat when she had gotten cold. Koji smiled at her.  
  
*Flash back in Izumi's POV*  
  
We were going across the water with enormous speed for a small raft. Then suddenly the water turned into snow and ice. "C-co-cold" I muttered. Probably without even thinking Koji put the coat right there in front of me. "Take it" he insisted pushing it slightly closer to me. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled brightly and took the navy blue coat from him. 'He is lonely on the outside but inside he's probably a great guy' I thought while putting the already warm coat on, then I blushed slightly.  
  
*End flash back in Izumi's POV*  
  
#3 c-o-a-t-s Izumi inscribed. "What else?" questioned Izumi. "Cell phones" JP said smartly. "That's a given I think" said Koji very monotone like. "I'll put it down anyway" Izumi said. "Don't we need some food that like, wouldn't go bad?" Takuya asked. "Alright, s-p-o-i-l p-r-o-o-f f-o- o-d" said Izumi. "Game boys!!!" shouted Tommy loudly. "Sorry Tommy only the important assets" Kouichi said. "Aahhh, alright, then, how about. matches to start a fire with" said Tommy. "What about tents?" JP asked. "T-e-n-t-s, m-a-t-c-h-e-s, got it" Izumi said. "I don't think we need much else, do we Izumi?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Yea, we need an extra change of clothing, blankets, some rope might be helpful and. deodorant!" Izumi said then jotted them down. "Now I think we're finished Tommy." Izumi said.  
  
"Ok, everyone go to your houses and pack a light bag of these things, for just your self, not everyone! Also you might want to take a quick shower" Takuya said swishing the air in front of his nose and making a discussed face. "Oh and meet back at my house in twenty or thirty minutes." Takuya said while opening the door implying for them to leave.  
  
Everyone then rushed out the door and split into opposite directions, heading to their houses.  
  
'I'll pack my bag first then take a shower' thought Izumi. Everybody packed their bags and took a shower with plenty of time to spear. Not wanting to take any chances of being late they all left early.  
  
"Let's hurry and check the supplies" said Izumi. "Backpacks, she looked around, check". "Sleeping bags"? "Check everyone yelled. They did this until they reached tents. "Tents"? Everyone looked at everyone else. "Nobody remembered tents?" questioned Izumi. "Takuya, do you have a tent that all of us can fit in?" asked Izumi.  
  
"Actually, I do" said Takuya walking towards the garage. "Here it is" shouted Takuya down the hall. They then finished checking the list and headed out the door.  
  
*View of list*  
  
Things needed in Digital world:  
  
1.Backpacks 2.Sleeping bags 3.Coats 4.Cell phones 5.Spoil proof food 6.Tents 7.Matches 8.Clothes 9.Blankets 10.Rope 11.Deodorant  
  
About ten minutes later they reached the train station. Down, down, they went on the elevator. "This sure does bring back old memories, you know with out the bullies" said Tommy. That was the last anyone said until they reached the digital world.  
  
Raccoon-dog was the only trailmon there waiting for them. They slowly and cautiously boarded the digimon train. It moved not saying a thing.  
  
They left the human world and entered the digital world. Feeling the power surge through their bodies.  
  
Chapter Quote:  
  
"At the height of laughter, the universe is flung into a kaleidoscope of new possibilities." ~ Jean Houston 


	3. Sorry

I'm really, very, sorry, but I'm not going to continue writing this story. You know just with all my home work and also I can't do it this summer because I'm traveling to like 5 countries or something. To tell you the truth, I knew exactly how it was going to end but since I haven't been writing it for a while I kinda... forgot. Sorry If you liked it. ~Megan 


End file.
